Collision Course
by RiyoChikai2010
Summary: AU - There's a new girl heading to Konoha Academy, with an abusive past. Can she find a way to break out of her shell and live her dream again?


Note: there is some Romanized Korean used in this story, some of which I may or may not translate, depending on how vulgar the term is. There will also be some swearing, violence, and sexual references, which is why this is rated Teen, and I prefer that mid to older teens read this fanfiction because the main character, as well as the Naruto characters are in this age range. This is also an AU, if you didn't see it in the title.

**_Collision Course_**

Chapter 1 - KA

_"Go to hell!" he screamed, slapping her in the face._

_This was the 5th time this week he had beaten her. She could smell the alcohol on his breath, and she noticed some new punctures on his arm where the needle had been. Curling up in her little ball, for the little protection it offered her, she waited for the blows to come._

_"Pathetic," the words punctured her ears, and tears began to fall down her cheeks._

_"Stop crying!" He knelt down and was face to face with her, smirking evilly. "Ner nun shiba geseki, Riyo. Don't ever let those lies your mother and brother tell you go to your head. You are __nothing__."_

_The alcohol stung at her eyes. His eyes were bloodshot, and his face was easy to read, even for this 14 year old. She knew what was on her father's mind, and she was scared for her life._

_He smirked, and dropped her onto the floor, and all was silent, except for the pounding on the bedroom door. She knew it was futile. The door was barricaded. It was just her and her father, the last person she wanted to be with anymore._

_"Father," she began in barely a whisper, "what happened to you?"_

_He face went blank for a while, then after a moment, his face twisted. He was furious. _

_"What happened to me?!" he shoved her onto the floor, landing on her back. "You happened to me! I never wanted you! You were a mistake!" He smacked her across the face. "I never wanted a daughter! And you couldn't even grow up to be like Rei!" He leaned over her, and grabbed her hands, holding them above her head. "+Di jin da, you thing."_

_Her eyes followed his free hand, that went into his pants pocket, where he pulled out a small swtichblade. Her eyes widened, and she began to pray for some kind of miracle._

_"+Toejora," and with that, he sliced her stomach.He jerked up off of his daughter, a look of remorse and fear written on his face. _

_"Riyo..." His eyes widened, and tears fell out of his eyes._

_Her head fell back, and she heard a bang, a scream of rage, and then a gunshot. Her head struck the hardwood floor, and everything faded into a black abyss..._

_--_

"Riyo, wake up!" I felt hands on my shoulders, shaking me awake.

My eyes fluttered open, and I saw Rei and Mom on my bed, a worried look on their faces. It was then I felt something wet on my face. Reaching up to my cheeks, my fingers touched water on my face. Then, the dream came rushing back into my memory, causing my tears to gush again.

Mom wiped away tears from my face, and I buried my face into my older brother's sleep shirt, staining it with my tears. He began to stroke my hair, trying to comfort me.

"Shh, Riyo-chan. It's okay. You don't want your face to have streaks on your first day at KA, do you?"

I forced out a meager laugh, which made me feel better. Rei could always find something to make me laugh about, which is what I loved about him. I could have never asked for a better brother.

"Come on, dear," Mom said, taking my hand tenderly, helping me up from my mess of a bed. (Did I mention that I'm not a still sleeper?) "Go take a quick shower, and I'll bet breakfast started."

I nodded, feeling better, and headed towards the bathroom. I undressed, and turned on the water. While I was waiting for it to warm up, I stared at my reflection. Aside from the bed-head and tear stains, I liked the way I looked today. Despite my father's accusations in the past, I've always thought of myself as pretty, which I guess angered him more when he was drunk or high. Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I reached into the shower, felt heat, and stepped in.

Less than 10 minuyes later, I stepped back out, and found that my uniform was layed out for me on the towel rack. I made a mental note to thank my mom when I ate breakfast. I dried off, got dressed in my new uniform, and blew-dryed my hair. Ignoring my make-up my old friends got me before I moved to Japan, I stepped out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and a lot better than when I woke up.

"Oh, Riyo, before I forget," I heard Rei say from behind me. I turned my head in his direction as he continued, "you remember Kyla?"

I nodded my head, and he smiled. I began to wonder why he brought up my best friend whom I haven't seen for 3 years since she moved to Kyoto.

As if reading my mind, he said, "I hear she goes to KA, as well."

My eyes widened, and a grin spread across my face. My best friend Kyla Watson from America (she moved to Korea when she was young because of her dad's job, which is also why she moved to Kyoto) goes to KA! I couldn't believe it!

"How'd you find that out, onii-chan?!" I asked, grabbing him around the arm and leading him hurriedly down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Uncle Asuma teaches science there, and he has Kyla this year," Rei explained, using his free hand to ruffle my hair. I sent him a soft glare, and let go of his arm to smooth my hair back down.

Mom looked up from setting the table, and laughed at the sight of my hair. I looked in the mirror next to the doorway, and noticed that his ruffling did a small number on me. In a minute, though, I managed to smooth it down. I sat down and ate with my brother and mother, like any other day. At 7:30, I grabbed my bag, and headed out the door to school.

"Have a good day, dear!" Mom yelled as I ran to the train that led towards KA.

KA stands for Konoha Academy, by the way. This school is one of the most prestigious in Japan, and by far one of the most expensive. Tuition for just one year is approximately 800,000 yen, which is something we can't exactly afford right now. Fortunately, when I enlisted for KA, they heard of our situation (and my past with my father) and gave me a discount on my tuition as long as my grades stayed high.

I made it to the train just before it was about to depart, and I squeezed myself between an older woman and a boy about my age. He, like me, had blonde hair, looked about 5' 8" or so, and he looked down at me, and gave me a goofy grin. I looked up at the overhead bar, decided I was too short, and squeezed my hand beside the boy and gripped the vertical handrail next to him. He laughed.

"You almost missed it," he joked at me. I grinned softly, embarrassed, then I realized he meant the train.

It was then I noticed his uniform. I looked at it more closely at the emblem, and noticed the same one on my uniform.

He must of noticed it too, because he said, "You go to KA, too? I haven't seen you around before."

"I'd be surprised if you have. I'm new. Just got accepted a few weeks ago," I replied, looking at the whisker-like lines on his cheeks.

He grinned again, and rubbed the back of his head. "I thought so. I'm Uzumaki, Naruto."

I bowed my head, keeping my grip on the handrail. "Hirotsuki, Riyo. Hajimashite, Uzumaki-san."

He looked annoyed at that. "Don't call me that." I looked down apologetically, and he patted my head with his free hand. "It's okay. Just call me Naruto!"

I looked up at him, and replied, "Hai, Naruto-kun."

He looked at the screen above the door, and said, "Well, since you go to KA now, guess we better get off at this stop, unless you want to take the long way."

I nodded, and when the train stopped, I exited with Naruto, and began to follow him to my new school."I was wondering," I began, looking at the ground in front of me. Naruto looked at me. "If you go to KA, that means you have money. And if you have money, why do you take the trains?"

Immediately after asking this question, I felt bad. I had a feeling then that he might be in the same situation I was in. Naruto stopped walking, and I stopped just a little in front of him. I looked up at his face, expecting him to be upset, but he was smiling.

"Oh, that," he laughed. "Well, I'm the son of the former President of National Affairs, and I wanted to keep that fact a little secret of mine out in public. I don't want to be looked at as the PNA's son. I want to be known as Naruto Uzumaki!"

I couldn't help but smile. His face looked so determined, it was hilarious. He reminded me of some little kid who was determined to go across the monkey bars for the first time without falling. I didn't laugh, though, because I knew he was serious.

"I see," I replied, and he rubbed the back of his head, giving me a goofy grin.

He began to walk again, and I began to follow him again.

"Hey, Naruto-kun? How much longer until we reach KA?" I asked, and he looked strangely at me as he stopped in front of some large open gates.

"What do you mean?" He asked, and pointed between the gates. "We're here."

I walked up and stood in the opening, and my eyes went wide. This building was HUGE! I mean, there was, from what I could see, 3 stories to this building, 2 tennis courts out in the front yard's right side, along with a basketball court, and a fountain in the middle front. On the left, there was a sculpture of the building's founder. The building, itself, was made with fine bricks, and the windows were made in a fancy Gothic design.

"...Wow," was all I could get through my lips. The bag in my hand dropped, and Naruto laughed at me.

"Yeah, I guess it's kind of a shocker to those who are new here," he said, picking up my bag and handing it to me.

"+Kam sa ham ni dah," I whispered, still in shock at the enormity of the building in front me.

"Um, huh?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, bowing an apology. "I said thank you." I held my bag up, indicating I was talking about that.

He smiled. "Ah, you're welcome." Then his face went into thinking mode. "I guess you'll need to find the office. I know! Follow me!"

He began to walk up the large walkway towards the building, and I followed him, still in a slight daze.

'It's so...big,' I thought.

Once we were inside, the building seemed even bigger, because THIS school had it's own entrance hall with HIGH ceilings. I knew I would get lost, so I kept close to Naruto. As we were about to turn a corner, a male voice stopped us.

"Hey, Naruto. Who's the chick?"

We both turned to the voice, and Naruto smiled at the boy. He had brown hair, and like Naruto, had markings on his face, only his was just 2 red stripes. His eyes seemed somewhat canine.

"Hey, Kiba," Naruto said, leaning on one leg casually. "This is Riyo." He patted my head.

"We ran into each other on the train. I'm showing her where the office is." He smiled at me, and I looked down shyly.

Kiba walked up to me, and grabbed my chin, moving it from left to right, observing my face. He smirked, and let my face go, turning to Naruto.

"And to think I thought you finally gave up on Sakura and got yourself a cuter girlfriend," Kiba joked.

Naruto punched Kiba in the shoulder, and replied, "Hey! Sakura's great! If she would just give up on Sasuke, she would be with me."

"That's not gonna happen anytime soon," Kiba said, smirking still. "She and Ino's been after Sasuke since we were little."

Naruto ignored him, and turned back to me. "Later, Kiba. C'mon, Riyo."

I bowed towards Kiba, and followed Naruto towards the office.

"Who was that?" I asked, curious.

"My buddy, Kiba Inuzuka," he said. "We became friends in Junior High. He gives me trouble a lot, but we're still friends." He smiled a quirky smile, which made me smile.

I then remembered something. "Have you ever heard of a girl by the name of Kyla Watson?"

Naruto thought for a moment, and said, "The name sounds familiar, but I don't think I've ever seen her."

That made me feel better, knowing that he had heard of Kyla. Now I was confident that I would see her. Naruto stopped in front of a door that had the word "office" engraved in a metal plate on it.

"Here we are!" he exclaimed. "Just go up to someone and ask for Grandma Tsunade's office. She's the principle."

I thought I kind of rude to call the principle Grandma, but I shrugged it off, and Naruto walked off while I walked into the room. The first person I saw was a woman with short black hair, wearing a pretty black, grey, and blue kimono-looking robe. Beside her was an adorable miniature pig drinking from a bowl beside the desk.

"Excuse me," I said, and she looked up at me. "I'm looking for Tsunade-sama's office."

The woman smiled at me, and replied, "You must be Riyo Hirotsuki." I nodded. "Well, Lady Tsunade's office right behind me, but she's...busy right now." She smiled weirdly.

At that moment, a woman's shout of anger was heard from the closed doors behind the woman, followed by a man apologizing repeatedly. I cocked my head slightly to the side, confused.

The doors opened, and a man with long white hair came backing out with his hands in front of him, apologizing with a smile. I went to move out of the way, but still ran into me, knocking me down. He looked down at me, got a semi-creepy smile on his face, and offered his hand to help me up.

"I'm sorry, dear!" he said, happily.

I took his hand, and he helped me up. "+A ni eh yo," I said, bowing.

"Don't bow to him," I heard a woman say.

I looked up and behind the man to see a woman (she looked like she was in her 30's, but I could tell she was older) with blonde hair tied up in low loose pigtails, wearing a green jacket over a grey and blue kimono-top. She was glaring at the man.

"Jiraiya, get to your classroom," she said, and the man dropped his hands, defeated, and walked out of the office. The woman looked at me, and her face softened as she smiled. "Sorry you had to see that."

"It's okay," I replied, as a small memory of my mother and father fighting flashed through my head. I shook the thought off, not wanting to cry again.

"Lady Tsunade, this is Riyo Hirotsuki. Our new student," the black haired woman said, petting the pig.

"Shizune, do you have her paperwork done?" Tsunade asked.

Shizune nodded, and turned to me. "Here's your schedule, and a map of the building. You'll probably need it for the first week or so."

Tsunade went back into her office room, and I took the papers from Shizune, and looked at my schedule:

Hirotsuki, Riyo Myung  
Grade 10, LCKR H2090  
1- Social Studies; Kurenai; 135  
2- History; Iruka; 243  
3- Art (Drawing II); Min; 048  
4- Calculus; Gai; 154  
Break (Lunch)  
5- Biology II; Asuma; 301  
6- PE; Jiraiya; Gymnasium  
7- Communication Skills; Kakashi; 214

I looked at the map that Shizune had given me, and found where my locker was: no where near most of my classes. I groaned, and walked out of the office, and Shizune said, "Good luck!" I really needed it. It would be luck if I found my first class. I was too busy looking at the map trying to find my way, and I didn't realize that I was about to run into someone until it was too late.

"+Choe song ham ni dah!" I apologized quickly, and offered a hand to whom I knocked down.

I was a boy about my age. He had black hair held up in a ponytail that looked strangely like a pineapple. He had an annoyed look on his face, but he grabbed my hand anyway, and I helped him up.

"Watch where you're going next time," he said.

"Okay," I replied quietly, and bowed my head apologetically.

The boy sighed, and said, "I'm Shikamaru Nara."

"Riyo Hirotsuki," I said, not looking up from the floor.

"Hirotsuki?" Shikamaru said. "So you're the student who made in this school by grades alone."

Again, I nodded.

"Let me see your schedule," Shikamaru said, holding out his hand. I gave him my schedule, and he looked it over. "Well, what do you know? We have first hour together." He gave my schedule back to me. "C'mon, let's go."

He began to walk to the left, and I followed him. It seems as though I've been following a lot of people this morning, doesn't it?

--

+1 - You will die  
+2 - Go to hell  
+3 - Thank you  
+4 - That's okay  
+5 - I'm sorry


End file.
